guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ellison.dean/Ritual Lord
(cur) (last) 06:58, 26 April 2007 RHCP Fan1 (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 22:21, 17 March 2007 Gem (Talk | contribs) m (reverted all changes from the past two days) *(cur) (last) 19:21, 17 March 2007 Cracko (Talk | contribs) (Undo revision 725520 by Special:Contributions/75.3.85.236 (User talk:75.3.85.236)) *(cur) (last) 19:20, 17 March 2007 75.3.85.236 (Talk) *(cur) (last) 05:42, 17 March 2007 24.200.201.119 (Talk) *(cur) (last) 12:45, 16 March 2007 Exofluke (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) *(cur) (last) 12:42, 16 March 2007 Ineluki (Talk | contribs) (rv vandalism) *(cur) (last) 12:33, 16 March 2007 Exofluke (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 12:33, 16 March 2007 Exofluke (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 12:32, 16 March 2007 Exofluke (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 01:52, 12 March 2007 Kyrasantae (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 01:52, 12 March 2007 Kyrasantae (Talk | contribs) m (Undo revision 710932 by Special:Contributions/71.129.182.94 (User talk:71.129.182.94) that's obvious.) *(cur) (last) 01:32, 12 March 2007 71.129.182.94 (Talk) *(cur) (last) 01:31, 12 March 2007 71.129.182.94 (Talk) *(cur) (last) 01:31, 12 March 2007 71.129.182.94 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 01:31, 12 March 2007 71.129.182.94 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 07:44, 12 February 2007 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 00:27, 9 February 2007 64.85.246.81 (Talk) (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 10:48, 6 February 2007 24.162.151.143 (Talk) (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 07:30, 6 February 2007 24.162.151.143 (Talk) (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 07:29, 6 February 2007 24.162.151.143 (Talk) (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 07:25, 6 February 2007 24.162.151.143 (Talk) (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 07:25, 6 February 2007 24.162.151.143 (Talk) (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 16:11, 20 January 2007 Brian Morris (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 22:23, 17 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) (Not viable for GvG and HA, and hasn't been for a long time.) *(cur) (last) 18:26, 17 January 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (added cats to tested tag) *(cur) (last) 18:51, 1 January 2007 Azaya (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 18:11, 1 January 2007 Akmdw (Talk | contribs) m (must memorize wikicode) *(cur) (last) 18:10, 1 January 2007 Akmdw (Talk | contribs) (Changed tags, moved back to untested as not enough votes after skill changes.) *(cur) (last) 18:08, 1 January 2007 Akmdw (Talk | contribs) m (category tags) *(cur) (last) 16:57, 3 December 2006 SeriousWorm (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 10:52, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) *(cur) (last) 10:52, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (Rt/any Ritual Lord moved to Build:Rt/any Ritual Lord: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) *(cur) (last) 22:44, 18 October 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (revert to tested status, no points have been made since 1 period of acclaimed "nerf", no evidence or facts stating this to be an ineffective build) *(cur) (last) 14:12, 15 October 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (Reverted edits by Not a fifty five (talk); changed back to last version by Karlos) *(cur) (last) 04:47, 15 October 2006 Not a fifty five (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 11:02, 18 September 2006 Karlos (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) *(cur) (last) 00:25, 16 September 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 15:08, 14 September 2006 Akmdw (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 16:36, 2 September 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (Reverted edit(s) of AwesomeMan, changed back to last version by ST47) *(cur) (last) 16:31, 2 September 2006 AwesomeMan (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 15:19, 9 August 2006 ST47 (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 17:49, 8 August 2006 68.142.14.65 (Talk) (→Counters - edge hasn't affected other spirits for a long time, winnowing's +4 damage per physical hit isn't much of a counter) *(cur) (last) 15:09, 8 August 2006 65.5.142.2 (Talk) (→Counters) *(cur) (last) 09:32, 7 August 2006 216.19.6.42 (Talk) (→Counters) *(cur) (last) 06:42, 5 August 2006 Coldeye (Talk | contribs) (im pretty sure shelter doesnt affect union) *(cur) (last) 17:27, 26 July 2006 Theonemephisto (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 19:57, 24 July 2006 217.210.116.37 (Talk) *(cur) (last) 16:21, 24 July 2006 217.210.116.37 (Talk) *(cur) (last) 23:37, 22 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m